Lance Templar Vernil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20625 |no = 982 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An ocean knight from another world. After being swallowed by the giant whole he found in the ocean of his home world, Vernil surfaced in the oceans of Grand Gaia. Fortunately, he was saved by a Siren and managed to get an audience with the king of all oceanic fauna. Faced with the harsh truth surrounding his inability to return home, he decided to pledge his allegiance to the king of all oceanic fauna in this new world instead of submitting to despair. It is said that the king valued his ability and honesty to such an extent that he entrusted Vernil with the safety of his precious daughter, the princess. |summon = The power to put the soul at rest. I believe the princess held it. It's why heroes befriended her. |fusion = Someone is always supporting me. And it is thanks to that person that I can continue moving forth. |evolution = I've received the grace of the king. I shall keep fighting to repay his kindness someday. | hp_base = 3964 |atk_base = 1710 |def_base = 1581 |rec_base = 1261 | hp_lord = 5801 |atk_lord = 2331 |def_lord = 2164 |rec_lord = 1721 | hp_anima = 6543 |rec_anima = 1523 |atk_breaker = 2529 |def_breaker = 1966 |atk_guardian = 2133 |def_guardian = 2362 | hp_oracle = 5058 |rec_oracle = 1919 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Deity's Crashing Waves |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Spark damage & probable infliction of random status ailment |lsnote = 75% boost, 5% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 7% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick |lstype = Attack |bb = Hildolv |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Grossberg |sbbdescription = 3 combo massive Water attack on all foes, probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked and boost to BB Atk |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sick & 200% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20624 |evointo = 20626 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Vernil2 }}